


Twisted Up Inside

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (imagined), Anal Sex, Beating, Blood, Bondage, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fantasy, Gore, Guro, Knifeplay, M/M, No Lube, Ownership, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Torture, Vomiting, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard has a dark fantasy of being tortured; Frank describes it for him.





	Twisted Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've actually clicked onto this fanfic, it means that you're probably into some weird shit like me. But still, I'd like to warn you that this work is not for anyone with a weak stomach. Of course, nothing bad actually happens--it's just Gerard's fantasy. BUT the things described include non-con and extreme gore, so if either of those things bother you, please read with caution, or don't read at all.
> 
> Anyway, I've been really excited to write this. It's inspired by guro, a Japanese art movement focused on gore and erotica. If you'd like some examples, feel free to check out my IG @basement.vampire where I post some art shit.
> 
> And, as always, enjoy!

"Imagine what I'd do to you."

Gerard gasped when Frank's bare hips rocked against his. Frank had him laid out on the bed, naked and breathless and glad that he'd finally had the courage to ask his lover to do this.

"Fuck, imagine," Frank continued. "I'd start by tying you to the bed so you couldn't get away..." He pinned Gerard's hands above his head.

"Oh, yeah," Gerard sighed. "Yeah, tie me up like your slave."

Sharp teeth nipped at Gerard's neck, making him squeal. Frank smirked against his skin before continuing, "Yeah, and the first thing, when you're all spread-eagled and trapped, the first thing I'd do is cut you up. I'd take a sharp knife, and I'd slice you up real good, princess. First, your arms." Frank sat back on his heels, his ass planted right on Gerard's cock. "Then your legs. Your chest--" He scratched his nails from Gerard's collarbone to his navel, leaving behind pink marks. "And last, your face." Frank leaned forward, eyes dark with lust. Gerard couldn't help the desperate sound he made.

"Yeah," Frank breathed. "I'd cut two pretty lines down your face, from your eyes to your chin." He traced the pattern with his nails, one on each side. "So it'd look like you were crying blood."

Gerard rutted against Frank, whining and twisting beneath him. "Oh, fuck," he rasped. "That sounds hot."

"Fuck yeah it does," Frank said, grinding his ass against the other man's cock and making him moan.

"What next?" Gerard begged.

Frank shifted to kneel between Gerard's legs, shoving them open with strong, calloused hands. "Next I'd fuck you." He pushed Gerard's legs up so his feet were flat on the bed. "While you're lying there, all cut up and bleeding, I'd spread you open just like this, and I'd shove my cock into your tight little ass," he growled, grinding slow and hard against Gerard.

"Oh my god," Gerard whispered, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He had always been into dirty talk, but this—this was something else completely. It felt so raw and lewd, and his lover's scratchy voice was sending shivers up his spine.

"Mm," Frank hummed. "Yeah—I wouldn't even prep you or use lube or anything. I'd just fuckin' take you, hard and fast and you'd be screaming—crying—but I wouldn't stop. I'd just keep pounding you into the mattress until I could feel my dick get slicked up inside you with blood."

Gerard gasped, arching off the bed. "Oh." His voice was small and breathless. "You'd tear me?"

Frank gave him a devilish grin, leaning down to wrap a hand around Gerard's throat—not so hard as to stop him from breathing, but enough that he was squirming and wheezing. Frank murmured, "Yeah I would. I'd rip your pretty little ass apart—split you in half, till you're sobbing and begging me to stop. But I'd just keep using you, until I was ready to do something else with your body."

"What would you do with me then?" Gerard asked, achingly hard at the idea of being Frank's little play thing—like a sex toy for him to do whatever he wanted to.

Frank bit his lip, salacious eyes raking over Gerard's body. "Next I would beat you."

Gerard keened, his lover's hands roaming over his naked body. "Ah, fuck—really?"

Frank brought his hand down sharply on Gerard's thigh, drawing a choked noise from him. "Yes, really. My hands, my belt, the paddle, a hammer—fuck, whatever I could find, and I'd just fucking beat you senseless."

"Yes, yes, yes," Gerard practically sobbed. "Oh god, oh god yes."

"I'd start with your chest, your stomach—leaving behind bruises and breaking the skin in some places. Smacking you, and punching you, and maybe I'd take something really heavy and bring it down on your chest—" He splayed his hand over Gerard's skin in the place he meant. "Something real heavy, and I'd fuck you up so bad you could barely even breathe."

Gerard shuddered, guiding Frank's hand to his throat again. Frank tightened his grip so this time, the other man's air was cut off, and he lay there twisting and clawing at the sheets.

When Frank finally let up on Gerard's neck, he went on, "After that, I'd move on to your pretty little face. Only it won't be so pretty once I'm done. I'd just smack you at first, watching your head snap to the side as you wailed and choked on your own puke. Then I'd hold your head in place." Frank grabbed Gerard by the hair, tugging hard to demonstrate what he would do. "I'd hold your head in place and bring my fist down on your gorgeous fuckin' face, again and again, until you were bloody and bruised and barely conscious. I'd aim one of my punches right at that cute little pixie nose of yours and smash it."

Gerard was moaning and whining, tossing his head back and rutting against Frank. He said nothing in reply, his mind hazy as he imagined himself being abused and fucked up by his perfect, beautiful lover.

Frank leaned close and breathed in his ear, "You naughty boy, you'd be getting blood everywhere, soaking my bedsheets..."

Gerard whimpered, picturing himself tied down and bleeding out while Frank continued to do horrific things to him.

"You're still awake," Frank said, pushing Gerard's legs open even further. "So now what I'm gonna do—I take my knife, that still has your blood dripping from it, and I shove the blade of it into your slutty little hole."

Gerard squealed, rocking his hips down, silently begging Frank to touch him.

Frank complied, rubbing the pads of two fingers against the other man's entrance, dipping in just slightly, to tease him. "Yeah," he growled. "I'd fuck you with my knife. You'd be wailing and screaming like a bitch, but I'd just keep thrusting it in, slicing up your insides."

Gerard choked back a sob, clamping his hand over his mouth. This was so filthy and sick and perverted, but he was loving every second of it. He got off on these fantasies of Frank brutalizing him, and now for the first time, he got to hear those twisted thoughts come from Frank's lips, his gravelly voice bringing to life Gerard's dark fantasies of pain and torture in the most excruciatingly lovely way.

"God, look at you," Frank groaned, surging forward to bite at Gerard's neck. He was sure there would be dark bruises there, and he loved that. He loved the idea that he was claiming Gerard—marking him.

Gerard made some humiliating noise, muffled behind his hand. His hips kicked, and his eyes rolled back when he felt the hot slide of Frank's cock against his.

"Do you know what comes next, baby?" Frank purred, sickeningly sweet. Gerard was whimpering and biting on his own fingers. He shook his head, the look in his eyes saying that he was desperate but a little scared to find out—as if Frank was really going to do it to him.

Frank vibrated with white hot energy, drunk on lust and riding the high of having this sort of control over his submissive lover. "After I pull my knife out of your shaking, writhing body and watch the blood spill from your ass—then I'd press the tip of the blade against your stomach. Right—" He dug his finger into the pudgy skin above Gerard's happy trail. "—here. I'd put it right there, and listen to you holler as I slowly punctured the skin, stabbing it further and further into your cute little tummy."

Gerard took a shaky breath, arching up into Frank's touch. This was it—this was the part where he'd start fading until Frank finally ended it. This was the climax.

"I'd watch the knife disappear into your body, then I'd pull it out with a slick, wet sound. My fingers would dip into the wound, ripping it open enough so that I could shove my hard cock into it."

Gerard moaned obscenely, shaking. The thought made his stomach twist.

"Yeah," Frank breathed, eyes glazed over; he was just as lost in it as Gerard. "Yeah, I'd stuff my big cock into your tummy, and fuck you so good and hard. And you're on the edge of consciousness, but you're still there enough that you can feel everything I'm doing. You can feel my dick sliding into you and making your guts slosh around. You're a bloody mess under me, shuddering uncontrollably and gagging on the puke and blood that keep coming up your throat."

Gerard felt tears finally spilling down his cheeks. He didn't know whether he was crying from fear or pleasure—probably both. "You're fucking my stomach?" he whined. "You're fucking me in the hole where you stabbed me?"

Frank smacked Gerard hard across the face, just to see his head jerk to the side. "Oh, fuck yeah I am, princess. Fucking my little slut's tummy so good and hard that your head is slamming back into the headboard over and over. I've got my cock deep inside you, pounding into your warm, wet insides, and you can feel it against your organs."

Gerard moaned, sobbing Frank's name again and again like a mantra. Frank shoved two fingers past his lips, yanking his mouth open wide and spitting into it, hot and filthy. He slapped Gerard's face again a few more times, reveling in his lover's choked noises and the way it left a bright red handprint on his cheek.

"I can fuck you any way I want," Frank growled. "You know why? You know why, Gee baby? 'Cause I own you. And if I wanna bury my cock in your guts and fuck you dead, then I will."

Gerard whimpered, abused and utterly debauched. "Are you g-gonna come in-inside m-me?" he stuttered.

Frank grinned, sinister and unhinged. "Yes the fuck I am. Once I'm done fucking your insides and making you feel your guts get jostled around, then I'll stuff my cock deep inside you, and let my come spill into your stomach. Fuck, can't you just see it? My hot, thick come leaking into you, filling up your guts and stuffing you full. I'd come so much, and it'd all just pour into you, stuffing up your insides."

Gerard sobbed, whining, "Yeah? You'd come inside me? Using my little whore body just how you want?"

"Fuck, yeah," Frank said with a smirk. "Then, when I had finally finished, I'd pull out, and blood and come would spill from the hole in your stomach. And you're lying there covered in blood and puke and tears, and as a last way to fuck you up, I'd shove my hand into the wound I'd just fucked, and I'd feel around and squeeze your organs and push your guts around. I'd reach in, up to the elbow, and plug you up with my arm, and dig my fingers into your insides."

Gerard was sucking on two of Frank's fingers, grinding against him, his pretty hazel eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"And then." Frank wrapped his free hand around his lover's red, leaking cock and jerked him off roughly. "Then, you'd be dead. I'd pull my hand out of you and yank out some of your intestines along with it and stuff them into your bloody, filthy mouth and down your throat. After admiring you, I'd dismember you and put the pieces in a black garbage bag to dispose of you. But I'd keep your head for another day or two, so I could use your mouth. Or maybe I'd drill a hole in your skull and actually fuck your brains out." He spit on Gerard's face, shoving his fingers back to choke him.

Gagging and shaking, Gerard came, thrashing under Frank and clawing at him anywhere his hands could reach. His eyes rolled back, and he shook with how amazing his orgasm was, arching and shrieking and sobbing.

Frank's fingers didn't let up on his lover's throat, despite Gerard smacking his hand and trying to twist away. Frank just held his head in place and shoved his fingers back even further, and as the last of Gerard's coms spilled between them, he retched harshly and puked all over Frank's fingers.

Gerard coughed and shook, finally being allowed to turn his head to the side so he wouldn't choke. He was crying, freaked out by being forced to vomit, but weak and blissed out from his orgasm. He fell back onto the bed and lay there as Frank stroked his own cock and came with a deep moan all over Gerard's chest, marking him.

It was a couple minutes before either of them said anything. Frank brushed Gerard's hair away from his sweat-sticky forehead, and rasped, "God, that was messed up."

Gerard smiled sleepily, too exhausted to really be worried, but still asking, "Was it okay?"

"Yeah," Frank said with a laugh. "It was fuckin' weird, but yeah. It was good."

Gerard wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing at the taste of vomit still in his mouth. "I didn't ask for _that_ ," he teased.

Frank shrugged, giving him that cute, lopsided smile. "Sorry. Heat of the moment."

"Thank you, though," Gerard said earnestly, sitting up so he could hug Frank. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, fingers carding through the soft brown hair. "I really appreciate you doing that for me."

Frank smiled, pressing a kiss to the shell of Gerard's ear. "Anything for you, pretty boy. But really, though—it was kind of hot. Maybe we could...maybe we could try some of that stuff sometime?"

Gerard's breath hitched, and Frank said hurriedly, "Not, like, killing you. Obviously. But, like...knifeplay. Or me fucking you dry."

Gerard hummed, nodding where his head was resting on Frank's shoulder. "Yes, please."

Frank's stomach swooped at the possibility of making some of Gerard's fantasy a reality. But that was for another time. Right now, he needed to take care of his lover, and they both needed a little rest. "Okay. Okay." He pulled back and looked at Gerard's sweaty, tear stained, but still beautiful face. Frank couldn't help the love-struck smile that spread across his face. "Let’s go get you cleaned up, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think (constructive criticism is always welcome!) :)


End file.
